Snape and Voldemort's Plan
by razorjawz4
Summary: when snape returns to hagwarts after getting kicked out 3 years ago he has strange plans for Harry. prehaps even ones that mean harry is gonna have to go face to face with voldemort again!
1. Chapter 1

**Snape and Voldemort's Plan-Chapter 1**

Ahhhh dementors! Help I can't escape it. It's sucking the life out of me! "Hugh! That was too weird. It felt so real.

"Harry you are hyperventilating! Are you okay? It has been five months don't tell me you are still dreaming about dementors and your parents."

"I was, but it was different this time. While the dementors were in front of me trying to take my life I saw, behind them Snape and Voldemort! They were whispering amongst themselves looking back at me with wide grins. It was almost as if they wanted this to happen to me, as if they had planned it. I mean come on you know that three years ago they had protected Hogwarts from dementors. There was only one way they could enter the campus…through, Voldemort! Yet the whole thing seemed too remarkable to be real. I, I…"

"Come on Harry we better get going Ron is waiting for us. Dumbledore is presenting a very important speech today. We'd better hurry or we'll be late! Come on!"

"It's about time you got here let's go now!"

"Students, I have gathered you here today for a very important announcement. As you all know we had fired Professor Snape from this campus three years ago on this very day. Unfortunately we must hire him back. There are no worries though, he is a changed man and no longer works with Voldemort! He will arrive tomorrow. I expect the best behavior… Mr. Potter?"

"Professor Dumbledore? If he is really a changed man then…"

"I am sure he will not bother you at all Harry. Now he said he had some special plans for someone but I don't quite know who… anyway, run along now, and time to get back to our classes!"

"Hey Hermione, Ron don't you think there is something wrong about the fact that Snape is a changed man? When Dumbledore said he had plans, I wasn't so sure…"

"You're worrying to much Harry. Now let's get back to bed tomorrow we have to wake up extra early because of Snape. Good Night!"

I am coming for you Harry! The time is now my plan shall foil you! Hahahahaha!

"Wow! My dreams seem to keep getting worse. Today is the big day, Snape is arriving. Funny how in my dream he was saying he had plans, and yesterday Dumbledore said Snape had plans for someone…"


	2. chapter 2

**Snape and Voldemort's Plan-Chapter 2**

Next morning Harry woke up. He went down to the mess hall to meet everyone for the arrival of Snape.

"Students, I have come back after a tough three years in Azkaban. I have changed now and intend no plots toward Harry or the rest of you. I vow to be a better person."

"Thank you professor Snape, It is a pleasure to have you back here again. Ok students return to your dorms."

"I still don't trust Snape you guys. Think about it would he have any logical reason to return to Hogwarts, except torture me? I don't trust him much!"

"Come on Harry, Snape is not intended towards you. He is just back…anyways; Dumbledore said that he has something planned. It should be ok! Ok?

"Yeah, ok!"

Later that day at the mess hall…

"Harry, why aren't you eating your food?"

"I'm just not hungry ok! Excuse me I have to go to the bathroom now."

Harry went to his dorm and grabbed his invisible cloak.

"this should do it. I should be able to find Snape in the library since he is not in the mess hall. If I know him well enough he is having a conversation with his pal Malfoy."

Harry grabbed his lamp and trotted down to the library very quietly.

"ok Voldemort, we need a new plan now. Harry thinks I am good now which lowers suspicion and helps me with our plan. We need to find a way to kill him. We have to hit the main target…his heart!"

Harry gasped at this, for he was astonished that Snape was talking to Voldemort instead of Malfoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Snape and Voldemort's Plan-Chapter 3**

"Ok Voldemort. You know that spell you used to kill Harry's parents? While Harry is sleeping we need to kill him with it."

"That won't work Snape!"

"Why not, Lord Voldemort?"

"Where have you been? I've tried killing Harry with that spell so many times, and always missed!"

"Than we need a new plan."

"What?"

"We have to hit Harry right at the heart. During the lessons we will ask everyone to picture something they fear. When it is Harry's turn he will for sure think of dementors, than they will be real and attack him."

"That is brilliant sir but we must start tomorrow!"

The next morning Harry rushed to Hermione and Ron to tell them what was going on.

"Guys! Yesterday I had not actually gone to the bathroom. I had gone to the library to spy on Snape."

"Harry…"

"Wait! You won't believe who he was talking to though. He was talking to Voldemort, and they were thinking of ways to kill me! Don't worry though; I know how to fix it!"

"What!? That is terrible Harry we need to tell Dumbledore NOW!"

The gang stooped over to Dumbledore's but it was eerie in there. They went over to his table, and saw that Dumbledore had been killed!


	4. Chapter 4

**Snape and Voldemort's Plan-Chapter 4**

"What!? I can't believe this! Who could've done something so horrible?"

Harry got down on his knees and began to cry very loudly.

"Harry its ok…"

"No it's not! Our headmaster is dead! He stood by me for everything, now when I need his help most someone took advantage of it and…killed him! I can't believe this! If I weren't my right mind I would kill myself! That's exactly what they wanted though, to hit my heart and torture me. But it's not over yet; I will fight back and win this battle!"

"Come on it's time for Snape's class!"

They hurried down to the west wing.

"Morning class! Today we will be facing our fears. I want all of you to line up in front of this chest here. Imagine the scariest thing for you."

"My largest fear is snakes!"

Out of the chest came snakes.

"Now turn them into something nice."

"Ha ha!"

Hermione turned it into Miss Bo Peep!

"My largest fear is DEMENTORS!" screamed Harry.

"Perfect!" thought Snape.

To Snape's surprise Harry imagined spiders instead.

"What what?"

The class was confused so was Snape.

"What!? He had clearly said dementors! Something isn't right!"


End file.
